Behind These Hazel Eyes
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: When Zuko and Katara falls in love and Zuko ends up marrying Mai. ""Don't worry, Zuko... I still love you," she whispers...


Zuko and Katara were madly in love...

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me**

Katara gave everything to him. Her love, her heart, her virginity... And Zuko never make a second guess about her. He love her with all of his heart..

**I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong**

Katara holding onto Zuko and Zuko holding onto Katara... just like it should be...

**Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong**

Katara never thought of him ever leaving her. No, not once, not twice. "I love you," Zuko's voice fills Katara's mind. "I love you too,' she will whisper...

**Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Now, the voice keep ringing and ringing and ringing in her mind. It was restless.. It was anger.. It was jealousy... Katara never thought she would be here, in this room, all alone... a night before Mai and Zuko's wedding...

**Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces**

She never thought he would betrayed her – AGAIN! "Are you okay, Katara?" Sokka ask her, just an hour ago. She smiles, "yah," ... and now she is, with all of these torn sheets and broken vases.. "Are you okay, Katara?" she heard her brother's voice once again and whispers, "no, I'M NOT!"

**Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**

Her hair was mess... her tears were falling down, HARD. She was heart broken. 'I can't believe you're doing this to me, Zuko...," she manage to whisper while sobbing. "We were suppose to be together... You're not suppose to be with HER!" she screams... good thing, Fire Nation walls were sound-proof. "You love me... not her... Not her...,"

**Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"Zuko...," she cries again..., "I love you..,"

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in**

"_Zuko, I'm ready,"Katara manage to whisper in his ear. His eyes shot up and look directly at her face, "Are you sure?" He ask. She nod and start kissing him passionately._

**You made me feel alright  
For once in my life**

'_Zuko, you love me don't you?" she ask him, snuggling and kissing his neck. He smirks, "yes," and the different element fit just perfectly. _

**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside**

"_Zuko... why? Why her?" she ask, almost crying. "Because we're in love, Katara. I'm sorry," Zuko told her, sincerely. "No, you're lying!" and yes, she was correct. "Tell me that you love me," Katara look at his golden eye. Silence fills the air for a while, "I'm sorry, Katara but this is goodbye," he looked away_

**Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

"_I love you , Katara," he told her.. _Katara's eyes jerked up. "It was... was all a dream," she whisper. "A dream?" she choked out the words. "No.., no.., NOT HER," she cries again. "I love you... and you love me...,"

**Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces**

Katara rush towards her cupboard and open it. She throw all of her clothes out to search for something. Yes, she founds it. A smile crept across her face.

**Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**

She put on a red cloth covering her breasts with a cloth covering her legs. She removes her other necklace only to replace it with a red dragon-shaped necklace. She wears two wristband colored gold on her two hands .She tied her hair ponytail style with a rubber colored- gold. And lastly, she wore a golden and red mask to cover her identity.

**Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

She prepares some knives and blades. Then, she went to the window and escapes as The Golden Mistress. And her mission is to kill the Fire Lady. _Or even better, the Fire Lord himself_ she smirks.

**Behind these hazel eyes**

"Don't worry, Zuko... I still love you," she whispers...

**WARNING!**

**IF YOU CLAIM TO SEE THE GOLDEN MISTRESS,  
PLEASE INFORM/REPORT TO US IMMEDIATELY  
-THE ****GOVERNMENT OF THE FIRE NATION**

**THANKS FOR READING.. I KNOW IT'S NOT GREAT OR WHATEVER.. BUT STILL, BE NICE..  
IT'S ABOUT KATARA'S REVENGE TOWARDS ZUKO WHO BETRAYED HER BY MARRYING MAI. SO, SHE DECIDED TO BECOME A COLD-BLOODED KILLER... OH, POOR KATARA... **

**ANYWAYS.., PLEASE BE NICE... MY BRAIN IS HAVING A MAJOR PROBLEM CREATING THIS AND IF THE DETAILS WERE WRONG OR SOMETHING.. PLEASE IGNORE... I APPRECIATE IT.. THANK YOU  
SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH.. I'M PURE ASIAN.. LOLz**


End file.
